


just a matter of time

by darkangel0410



Series: burn this city down (to show you the light) [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Biting, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: Lands pulls him aside as he's coming out of the shower, already dressed in his normal clothes. "Dacher's kneeling in front of your stall," he tells Adam in Swedish, voice low but amused.Adam pauses in the middle of drying his hair and looks past Lands to where the locker room is; there's a wall in the way, but he has no problem picturing Kirby on his knees, head bowed and waiting for him.





	just a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just want to write d/s fic about a new pairing, am I right? It's pretty mild for BDSM fic, imo, but as always ymmv. Enjoy!
> 
> Lands is Alex Nylander because I couldn't find any indicitation of his actual hockey nickname, so here we are.

Lands pulls him aside as he's coming out of the shower, already dressed in his normal clothes. "Dacher's kneeling in front of your stall," he tells Adam in Swedish, voice low but amused.

Adam pauses in the middle of drying his hair and looks past Lands to where the locker room is; there's a wall in the way, but he has no problem picturing Kirby on his knees, head bowed and waiting for him. "Doesn't he have a dom?" Adam asks in a vain attempt to keep his mind from going any further.

"No, he's just in the WHL," Lands tells him and then rolls his eyes when Adam looks at him blankly. "All subs have to wear collars there, like international games," he explains slowly, like Adam's five; he laughs when Adam punches him in the shoulder half-heartedly. "Listen, before you run off to get your dick wet, it's different when someone kneels like that here," Lands goes on, more serious than usual. "It means they want more than just now."

Adam forces himself to think before he goes in by Kirby and just takes what's being offered. "For how long?"

"Depends but considering you're both staying in Chicago after camp for the convention, I'd say at least until that's over," Lands answers and pokes Adam's chest to make sure he pays attention, “They don’t kneel for fun in lockerrooms over there, they go to clubs and pick up or fuck around at home with friends for that. Just keep that in mind, Boqer, yeah?”

“You’re so soft about subs,” Adam coos and slings an arm around Lands shoulders, drops an obnoxious kiss on his forehead; Lands shoves him and then flips him off over his shoulder as he walks away when Adam laughs. “Go get laid!” he calls out in English as he follows him into the locker room.

Lands doesn’t even bother looking up as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, just waves his other hand in Adam’s direction before saying goodbye to everyone still in the locker room and heading out the door.

Adam takes a second to settle himself into the right headspace and tightens the towel around his waist, then walks over and clears his throat so Kirby knows he’s there before he sits down in his stall. 

Kirby looks up and smiles at him, happy and confident, and Adam wants to take him apart and put him back together again so badly he can almost taste it.

"Hey," he says softly and hums happily when Adam runs his hand through his hair. His hands are clasped behind his back, his whole body relaxed like he's sure of his reception from Adam.

Adam guesses he probably hasn’t been very subtle the past few days. “Hey,” he echoes, slides his hand down so he can rest it on the side of Kirby’s neck. 

There’s a folded up towel under Kirby’s knees, but nothing thicker than that and he takes in the rest of Kirby’s appearance quickly: gym shorts hung low on his waist, bare feet, and no shirt, simple black nylon collar around his neck. Adam catches himself starting to think how Kirby would look in a different collar, one they picked out together, and deliberately stops and puts it away. It’s too soon for that train of thought, even for him.

Kirby’s pulse beats steady under his hand and it’s easy for Adam to press his thumb against Kirby’s mouth and smirk down at him when he flicks his tongue out to taste the skin. 

“Here or my place?” Adam asks in his dom voice, pitched low so the few guys left in the room don’t overhear him.

Kirby glances down before meeting Adam’s gaze again and turns his face so his cheek is pressed against Adam’s palm. “Your place, sir,” he says softly; his lips brush across Adam’s skin and Adam has to fight the urge to lean down and bite at his mouth, take what he’s pretty sure they both want. “Please,” Kirby adds and deliberately presses a kiss Adam’s skin.

“Brat,” Adam tells him affectionately and tugs on his hair; Kirby’s breathe catches a little and Adam tightens his grip, tips his head back so the line of his neck above his collar is bared. “Kissing, yes or no?” 

“Yes, please,” Kirby answers immediately, licks his lips like he can't wait to feel Adam's mouth against his.

Adam bites Kirby's lip and files away the noise he makes for later, then kisses him; he's not as rough as he would be if they were alone, but it's still _good_ and when he pulls back Kirby tries to chase his mouth, moans when he realizes he can't move because Adam's hand in his hair is keeping him in place.

He's flushed, all the way down to his chest and Adam wants to get him back to his bedroom, use his teeth and hands on him, pin him to the bed and see if the rest of his body marks up that easily.

"My place?" Adam checks in and waits patiently while Kirby looks up at him and tries to process what Adam's saying.

"Yeah, I want to," Kirby tells him firmly and meets Adam’s gaze with the kind of confidence that Adam’s always been really attracted to. “Trust me, I won’t be shy about telling you if I _don’t_ like something,” he adds with a coy smile that makes Adam grin, too.

“Good,” Adam praises and presses a quick kiss to Kirby’s mouth when he preens at his words. “I always want to know if you like something or not.

“Go get your stuff together and if I’m not ready, kneel here and wait for me,” he goes on and pulls Kirby’s hair just to see the way Kirby’s eyes flutter shut, the way he leans into it like he wants more.

Adam can’t wait until they’re finally alone.

*

The uber ride to the hotel is fairly quick, the driver’s happy to fill in the silence, either oblivious to the sexual tension or purposely ignoring it and almost before Adam knows it, they're pulling up in front of the building.

He waits until they’re in the lobby before he wraps his fingers around Kirby’s wrist and squeezes. "Do you need to stop at your place?"

"No," Kirby shakes his head and keeps his wrist loose and easy in Adam's grip. "I've got my charger in my bag," he adds, jostles the gear bag on his shoulder for emphasis.

Adam nods, already picturing Kirby spread out his bed, naked and vulnerable, begging for whatever he'll give him. 

He leads Kirby over to the elevators, runs his thumb over the delicate skin of the inside of Kirby's wrist; the elevator's empty when they get inside it, so Adam doesn't feel bad about crowding Kirby against the wall after he presses his floor button and using his free hand to draw Kirby's head down for another rough kiss.

"Look at you," Adam says, lets his voice go a little mean, tightens the grip he has on Kirby's wrist, "flushed such a pretty shade of red. I wonder how your ass would look if I spanked you until it was the same color.

"Would you like that? Using my hand on your ass until it was bright red?"

Adam punctuates the words with a sharp bite to the unmarked skin just above the collar wrapped around Kirby's neck. 

"Please," Kirby moans, fists his hand in Adam's shirt while his other wrist stays lax in Adam's grip; his eyes flutter shut when Adam bites his shoulder, sinks his teeth into the muscle so it'll bruise. "Sir, please, I want you to."

Adam presses a kiss Kirby's jaw, bites just enough to be a tease. "If we weren't so close to my room, I'd have you on your knees now," he smirks when Kirby shudders and pulls back so he can look at Kirby, who meets his gaze and then ducks his head back down again, cheeks still flushed red. "On your knees, with my dick in your mouth. Begging for more even while you're choking."

Kirby whines, tries to move but Adam's got him pinned against the elevator wall and he doesn't have to fake the way he goes almost boneless at the realization. "Adam, sir, _please_."

Adam laughs, probably too mean for how little they've done together, but he can't really help himself and Kirby hardly seems put off by it. "No, baby, not yet, you need to work for it first."

The elevator dings to let them know they're at Adam's floor and the doors slide open; Adam kisses Kirby one more time, then pulls back so he can talk. "Can you walk?"

Kirby lets out a shuddery breath and nods. "Yeah. I just need a second."

Adam squeezes his wrist in understanding and then lets go, picks up Kirby's bag and tosses it over his shoulder before he grabs his own; Kirby opens his mouth to say something but closes it with a smile when Adam raises an eyebrow at him. "Ready?"

Kirby straightens up and offers his wrist to Adam, turned so the inside is bared; Adam wraps his free hand around it and leads Kirby out of the elevator and down the hall towards his room.

*

Once they're inside, they take their shoes off and Adam nudges Kirby towards the small kitchen area and tells him to get a drink while he goes and puts their gear bags away in the closet.

When he comes back, Kirby’s leaning against the counter and drinking one of the bottles of gatorade Adam stashed in there; he takes a few seconds to look him over, smirking when he sees the bite marks from the elevator already showing up against the rest of Kirby’s pale skin. 

“Like what you see?” Kirby asks with a wide grin, already confident in Adam’s attraction to him.

Adam crosses the short distance between them so he can press Kirby against the counter, pin his wrists and bite the bruise that he put on Kirby’s neck only a few minutes ago; it makes Kirby moan and tilt his head back, baring the rest of his neck to Adam’s mouth. “Safeword? Hard limits?”

Kirby whimpers when Adan scrapes his teeth down his throat and sucks a bruise onto the skin above his collar, right next to the first one. “No scat or watersports,” he tells him, the words firm in spite of how breathless he sounds. “No cock toture or anything permanently scarring. My safeword’s ‘robot’,” he adds with a small smile, like he knows how ridiculous it is without anyone saying it.

Adam squeezes Kirby’s wrists before he lets go of them and steps back. “Take off your shirt,” he orders, eyes the way Kirby's flushed all the way down to his chest with appreciation and more than a little anticipation. "Anything you really like?" 

"Ah, biting, sir," he says and shivers when Adam steps back into his space, "hair pulling, too, it's," Kirby cuts himself off, moaning loudly when Adam threads his fingers through Kirby's hair and tips his head to the side so he can bite at Kirby's jawline before he moves on to his throat. 

Adam's pleased to see so much of Kirby's skin already marked up and mouths at the skin along Kirby's collar before he moves on to bite his collarbone. "Go on," Adam tells him when Kirby doesn't say anything else for a minute.

It takes him a few seconds to start speaking again, but Adam waits patiently and keeps his hand tight in Kirby's hair so he's exactly where Adam wants him.

"Impact play," Kirby says, shivers when Adam hums against the damp skin he was just gently biting. "But I can't usually during the season," he adds almost shyly, his eyes flutter shut when Adam pinches his nipple and his mouth drops open on a low moan when Adam digs his nails into the sensitive skin.

Adam likes to think one of his better qualities as a dom is the fact that he's good at making adjustments during a scene to make it better for the sub and himself; he's not about to miss this opportunity to play a little bit before they move on to something more intense.

Adam draws Kirby's head down for a kiss, bites his lip because he loves the noise Kirby makes when he does; he loosens Kirby's hands from where they're clutching the edge of the counter and moves them to his own shoulders. "Go on, baby, hold on to me," he orders Kirby, smirks against the hollow of Kirby's throat when it makes Kirby shudder.

Kirby's hands fist in his shirt almost before Adam's done speaking, already so eager to do what he's told; it makes desire pool in Adam's stomach and he's already making plans for later where he can use that until they're both sated and relaxed.

"Move your feet further apart for me, baby," Adam tells him, his voice low and firm; he keeps his eyes on Kirby's face while he obeys and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth when he's done. "Good boy," he adds, loves the way Kirby flushes an even brighter shade of red and preens at the praise.

He slides his leg in between Kirby's, presses up so his thigh is against Kirby's cock. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

When Kirby moans Adam slides a hand back into Kirby's hair and tightens it so he can't look away; his eyes are already unfocused and almost all pupil, and it makes Adam _want_ even more than he already did.

"I haven't," Kirby breaks off with another loud moan when Adam bites his collarbone and pinches his nipple; he presses down against Adam's thigh, desperate for more friction on his dick. "It's been a while," he adds, almost nonsensically, like he forgot what they were talking about and was only concentrating on what Adam was doing to him.

Adam hums in understanding, presses his lips to one of the bruises on Kirby's chest before he trails biting kisses over to Kirby's nipple; he bites down on the delicate skin and pulls Kirby's hair at the same time, digs the nails of his free hand into Kirby's hip to hold him still when he tries to grind down on Adam's thigh.

"Please, sir," Kirby begs, whining low in his throat when Adam pulls away enough to look at him in amusement.

"Not yet," he tells him with a smirk, a mean edge to his voice that makes Kirby flush even darker; he kisses Kirby, quick and rough, then tells him, "Go ahead and take off the rest of your clothes, then wait on the bed for me."

He helps Kirby get steady on his feet, gives him another kiss and then watches him walk through the open doorway and over to where the bed is.

Adam opens the small fridge and gets out another bottle of gatorade, grabs a couple of protein bars from the open box on the counter and goes to the nightstand to put everything down. 

Kirby's sitting on the edge of the bed, hands relaxed on his thighs and his head tipped forward; his clothes are on the floor, haphazardly folded in his rush to do what he was told.

Adam puts his fingers under Kirby's chin and tips his head up so he can reward him with another quick kiss.

"On your back, hands over your head," Adam orders and urges Kirby to move with a light push to his chest; he makes an approving noise when Kirby scrambles to obey.

"I don't have any of my stuff with me," he says regretfully as he looks over Kirby, stretched out on the bed and flushed red down past his chest; he arranges Kirby's arms over his head so they're pressed together, wrist to forearm. He smirks when Kirby shudders, but doesn't acknowledge it otherwise.

"Maybe I'll ask around and find someplace to buy good replacements," Adam adds almost absently as he walks over to the small closet and goes through the hangers his ties are arranged on; it only takes a second or two for him to decide on a light blue silk one and to take it back over to the bed.

"This is just a reminder," Adam tells him as he walks back over to the bed; he shows Kirby the cloth and waits for his enthusiastic nod before he wraps it around his arms, ties it off and then tests it to make sure it's not too tight. "To keep your arms just like this where I want them. You can do that for me, baby, can't you?"

"Yes, sir," Kirby says quickly, licks his lips and looks up at Adam hopefully; Adam indulges him with another kiss and then straightens up so he can strip off his own clothes until he's down to his boxers.

Once he folds them and places them on the nearby dresser, he goes over to the bed and climbs on, settles between Kirby's spread legs; Adam slides his hands up to Kirby's thighs, digs his fingers into the muscle and looks him over.

"Just one more question and then you can just do what you're told and not think," Adam tells him, already mapping out what he wanted to do in his head; Kirby makes a frustrated noise, his body tensing like he's afraid he'll have to move. "It's important to answer me, baby, but I promise it won't be long."

Adam waits for Kirby to raise his head and look at him, then asks, "Do you want to get fucked while you're under? It's ok if you don't want to, but I need to know."

Adam runs his hand soothingly over Kirby's calf, tries to reassure Kirby that whatever he decided was fine with him; he thought it might be a few minutes for Kirby to answer him, but it only takes a second or two for Kirby to nod, flushing red again.

"Yes, please," Kirby says and rests his head back on the pillows, turns slightly so his throat's bared, the bruises on his skin standing out along with his collar. "I like it, how it feels like too much until it's all that's there."

Adam presses a kiss to the skin on the inside of Kirby's thigh, bites down hard enough to hear Kirby moan. "Good job, baby, thank you.

"Go on, you can let go now," Adam orders and bites another mark next to the first one on his skin, tightens the hold he has on Kirby's legs so he leaves fingertip bruises.

It was going to be a fun afternoon and he couldn't wait to really start.


End file.
